As the Days roll on
by stolen with the night
Summary: They were always watching the golden boy and chosen heir to Vongola instead of keeping their eyes on where they really should have been all along- on his unassuming looking, vaguely manipulative, lazy and scheming twin brother Tsuna, who really just wants to live comfortably and read all day. Too bad for them, no one seemed to notice until it was a little too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- **_They were always watching the golden boy and chosen heir to Vongola instead of keeping their eyes on where they really should have been all along- on his unassuming looking, vaguely manipulative, lazy and scheming twin brother Tsuna, who really just wants to live comfortably and read all day. Too bad for them, no one seemed to notice until it was a little too late._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer- <strong>_I own nothing recognisable! If you don't recognise something or someone as apart of canon then it is most likely of my invention._

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings- <strong>_AU at points, Canon Divergence at points, Twin fic, Smart-but-lazy!Tsuna, sarcastic-but-oblivious!Tsuna, lazy authoress, pairings undecided if they exist, some chapters will be cracky while others serious._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1: Being Legendary takes work, being Exceptional takes attention, being Brilliant takes thought and Being Average takes killing off those you speak to and even then...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong>

Tsuna, who from the mere age of four years old, had a plan for his life.

It was a simple plan that involved being a ghost and living the calm and average life of an average Japanese male. He was going to go to school and get himself good grades, slightly above average but nothing outstanding to draw attention to himself. He would make some acquaintances- very average people- and walk the halls like a phantom. If people saw him and got interested enough to ask of him, people would answer with an 'oh him, don't know' or 'Just Tsuna.' He would, in no way, stand out. Eventually he would graduate, not with honours but not with anything less than a solid pass. He would find the average paper pushing job earning enough to live simply and move out of home into a small apartment. He would marry a nice girl, average just like him. She wouldn't be stunning but not ugly either, just a plain face in the crowd. He'd have two kids, a boy and a girl and when the boy had gone off and completed his own goals and the girl had married and had children of her own, he would retire and spend the rest of his days reading. He wold pass away in his sleep before his wife and that would be that, his life in a single paragraph, just the way he wanted it.

Of course, everything should have worked out. He had factored in all he could at the age of four, making minor adjustments along the way. His brother, for all he was worth, was quite like the sun. Beautiful, warm and shining from afar, but nothing any human would want to get too close to least they get skin cancer and die a horribly unsatisfying death or just plain melted to the bone. In which case, not even the bones would survive after being bleached by harsh rays and eventually cracking to pieces of dust. That was Ienari for you.

His little brother was, for lack of better words, the poster boy for the perfect child. Unless, of course, you spent more than forty-eight hours straight with him and without interval. He was all charisma and bright smiles, energy and fun until you close the door and realise how selfish he could be. Tsuna wouldn't say he had an abusive brother, as far as siblings go, Ienari wasn't that bad. It was more like Ienari hated Tsuna gaining any ground or attention that was supposed to be his. And for Ienari, it was all his. Tsuna didn't really blame him for this, rather his parents because, really, they had spoiled him a bit. Okay, maybe a lot.

Either way, Ienari still had a lot going for him. He had friends in abundance, was a natural athlete and was genuinely amusing when it came to his failing grades when he reached school years that no one faulted him for it. So, it was natural that Tsuna would use his brother to hide behind- becoming a main factor in his life's plan- when others were around because, honestly, who would pay attention to Tsuna when they could 'ooh' and 'ahh' over his more brilliant and shining, perfect little twin brother. Essentially, he didn't exist around Ienari.

Ghost- Check.

Next was Tsuna's mother, who, had been dubbed as Nana formally in his head. Nana wasn't a bad mother, not at all, she just wasn't a mother. Not to Tsuna anyway. It's typically said that the few first years of a child's life are dedicated to a few things. A) Developing mind skills. B) Gaining control of bodily functions and C) Developing the basic emotions of a human being.

Tsuna was a little more advance than most kids. So when he was supposed to be figuring out what being hungry felt like, he was instead already working out the roles of people in his life, which was natural, if he were five instead of one.

As it were, Nana never registered as a mother. This was a direct result of him being, he wouldn't call it neglected, just slightly ignored. Ienari was a healthy and loud child, drawing any attention away from the quiet twin who preferred silently assessing people opposed to laughing over shiny nothings that hung from above his crib.

Tsuna liked to think that Nana was just drawn in by Ienari's energy. Still, Nana from that stage on came across as more of his care taker. That one woman who feeds him and every once and a while looked at him and patted his head in a fashion similar to a master and it's dog. He didn't mind, Nana was a nice person and all but she was slightly ditzy. If he was going to have a mother, she had to at least act like him or share his love for books therefore, Nana was not his mother. However, he was polite to her on off chance he couldn't find a good mother for himself. That and her cooking skills were truly something to be in awe over. As his caretaker he hoped she would impart her knowledge to him.

Then there was Tsuna's supposed father, who he didn't know. He had asked his caretaker about this particular male and apparently had met him more than once. He couldn't recall exactly because he had on occasion met a number of men more than once who were all practical strangers, none of which looked like him. It was only after staring at Ienari for a long five minutes- that the boy either ignored his 'creepy' brother or just didn't notice- that Tsuna remembered a blonde drunk male entering the house once.

Suffice to say, Tsuna hadn't met this man, neither personally nor formally. He had seen him but quickly write him off and found himself a nice hidden corner to read in. He should have noticed the similarities between his brother and the man, the same blonde hair, stupid grin and bad habits. So obvious but he hadn't even learned the mans name until some time after realising he was his father.

He was Iemitsu, a part time construction worker/zoologist/digger/miner/lover/husband/father and full time liar, a bad one at that. Tsuna didn't even want to know what he really did, it was probably really disturbing, like a male stripper or something, not that he was judging, he just didn't want to think about it. The man could do whatever he wanted, Tsuna wouldn't stop him.

Naturally, just because the man had impregnated his caretaker that eventually resulted in his birth didn't mean that Iemitsu was his father. Clearly, he was his sire who helped make him before running off. Strangely enough, his caretaker seemed to pine over his sire despite her practically being ignored by Iemitsu until the days he appeared in a whirlwind disrupting Tsuna's zen before leaving again.

So really, Tsuna's plan for life could've- should've, gone to plan. Unfortunately it had complications the moment he entered school. Meaning; bullies.

Now, Tsuna for all his laziness, was a calculative person relying on his careful manoeuvring of people in society, finding them roles and using those roles as pawns for his average lifestyle and convenience. Even so, he was still six and people who picked on people for absolutely nothing, was unfathomable to his logical mind. For what gain, did children do this? He didn't understand it but he did eventually learn what caused it.

Standards. Tsuna hated standards, they were never set, always moving about making things difficult for him. As it were, as a Sawada- even if he didn't really recognise it as his own surname figuring neither parents were his true parents- there was a certain bar he was obligated to reach, in which he didn't. One, because he was lazy, and two, because he didn't know it existed until he was tipped upside down and insulted.

As the brother of Golden boy Ienari, he was supposed to match up. He didn't, which was why he hated standards. Tsuna was aware he was nothing like his brother, he just didn't think it would matter if Ienari were in his general area outshining him. What he didn't factor into his plans was people searching him out because of his brother. If Ienari was so great, surely his twin must be too! As Tsuna didn't meet their standards, the harassment began.

And how in all seven hells was he supposed to be a ghost and go unnoticed if people were constantly searching him out to beat him up for lunch money he never had? He wasn't, which was why it had to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong>

His plan was a relatively simple one based on a number of things. Predictability, human ego, rules and fear.

It was two weeks ago that Tsuna had been walking home because his caretaker had forgotten that he too, needed to be picked up from school, that he came across a bunch of hoodlum teenager vandalising the brick walls of Namimori Elementary just outside the playgrounds. Now, normally, Tsuna wasn't so quick to judge, the strokes of spray paint could be considered art if he stared long enough and maybe it was but he always considered artist to be passionate people and these teens had sprayed so quickly the act came off as amateurish. So quickly he had dubbed it vandalism. Like he said, he usually didn't judge so fast.

Not to mention they only used one colour. He had been half a field away from them in the covers of the trees lining the property so in a schoolboy-like fashion he gripped his school bag and prepared to skip away because one, he didn't care. Two, it wasn't art and therefore not worth his time and three, his caretaker was making dango.

He only made two happy hops before a mangled scream stopped him. He turned his head to watch in morbid fascination as four teenage boys skulls were crushed in by two metal poles attached to a boy maybe two or three years older than himself. Tsuna was too impressed, to be overly horrified by the display of bloodthirsty violence. He watched in silence as the boy simply left the unconscious bodies on the ground, blood seeping from their heads, hair matted with the same crimson liquid.

He had of course, attentively entered a shop and used their phone to call an ambulance for the boys, giving them location and injury details before hanging up and skipping out. His citizen-of-Namimori duty done, he spent the next two days attempting to find out about this person. It was rather difficult considering he didn't want to draw attention to himself, and definitely not the attention of the person he more or less started stalking. Is wasn't long before people were talking about the injured teens and so Tsuna didn't have to do anything but listen.

There was speculation and gossip but they all had one thing in common, Hibari Kyoya.

His curiosity getting the better of him he had spent the next day staking outside of Namimori Elementary, book in hand and waited until the boy showed up and he had, just not in the way Tsuna had been expecting; on the roof tops. Needless to say Tsuna learnt how to climb that day, all with only a few scars earned.

Still he was determined to know this Hibari and as days went by, Tsuna was more and more disappointed. Hibari was an animal, a bloodthirsty, violent, reckless animal. It didn't take much time to notice that Hibari went after those who broke the rules and practically bludgered them to death. Tsuna would watch as metal glinted and teeth bared as he swung his tonfa around with the skill of someone far older. Dark hair falling into his eyes as he relentlessly hacked into his victims with speed and hate, blood flying and spraying against concrete. The older boy looked like a wild animal, growling and snapping at his prey. But what was worse, was that Tsuna simply watched before walking away, not interfering once, like he said, he didn't usually judge so quickly.

The Hibari's eyes were always the same, it actually pained Tsuna to look into them, even from afar. Sharp grey eyes of cold steel, always looking out to the world with hate and anger, but that disappeared for fleeting seconds when destroying everything around him. Tsuna wondered if hurting others stopped whatever pain the older boy felt and Tsuna could understand that, he really could.

But that didn't stop the disappointment he felt, that boy could really be something if he tried but, didn't that make him a big hypocrite? Most definitely.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong>

Tsuna waited, his hard back copy of 'The Lord of the Flies' opened and all but attached to his nose. It was ten minutes into lunch and all was ready, not that it took much planning. He would be lying if he didn't say that he was more inclined in the ways of relaxation, not lazy, just knowing when to lay back.

He only had to wait a further two minutes before three boys, the same age as him rounded the corner only to stop and stare at him for approximately four point three seconds, which was two seconds too long and god dammit! Tsuna was on a schedule, he couldn't afford to be off plan!

Knowing he would need to spur their miniscule minds into action he spoke, "Yo." These people weren't worth the effort it took to prompt his mind into sending signals to his vocal cords to move, they could deal with a single syllable greeting.

His words- or maybe it was just him in general?- startled the boys into action, the first stepping forward in what Tsuna assumed was supposed to be intimidating him, flanked by his friends. He didn't know what they were trying to accomplish, this was still beyond him. He had turned the situation over in his head for days, nothing coming to light and just blamed it on the fact that he was Sawada Tsuna, and that was that. Though, it was hard to be scared by these boys who wore the clothes their mothers picked out for them each morning, drank from sippy cups and couldn't speak Japanese properly yet. Still, it was bad manners to look bored while they put on their routine and resolved to keep his face carefully blank for them, no need to offend them, least they cry.

"It's stuwpid Tsuna." Boy number one called out, confusing Tsuna.

He was pretty sure his friends or lackeys knew who he was, they put a lot of effort into tracking him down each day. Actually, now that he thought about it, he was rather flattered by the amount of thought and passion they put into their little adventures involving him. Unfortunately, it drew too much attention, not that anyone had tried to step in or anything. Really, they tended to ignore his harassment, if not encourage it.

"Yeah, stewpid Tsuna!" Boy number two parroted.

Another thing that confused Tsuna, while he hadn't shown anyone his true intelligence, he had made sure to get grades just that fraction above average-he had to think about those future job opportunities- so why was he stupid again, when these boys couldn't even pronounce their insult properly? He also contributed this to him being Sawada Tsuna. The bright side of all this was that as soon as he had the money, Tsuna was changing his name, if only to test his theory, maybe change his hair colour too and pretend he was the secret love child of one of the teachers at school. See how that went down, or maybe not, sounded like a lot of effort. He'd just stick with the name change.

"Right then gentlemen, shall we proceed so that I might kick your rear ends?" He asked while placing his book in his backpack. Truth be told, Tsuna had no experience in 'trash talk' but from what he had observed it involved playing up ones non-existent fighting prowess, insulting the opponents mother and dog and ending with something catchey, like a cool phrase or a funny one liner. This is usually followed by the trash talker being beaten into the ground but he digressed.

"Was tha' mean?" Boy three asked boy one.

He aught to learn their names but considering they were about to be comatose for the next three months, he wasn't even going to bother. He should also, research trash talking more, his skills in the art were as dismal as his fighting capabilities and trash talking seemed a very good skill set to have.

"I think he's callin' us _bad_!" Boy two yelled with a stomp of his foot which drew enraged gasps from other boys.

"Yes, I am calling you...bad and so is your mother." Tsuna wasn't sure where this was going anymore but he was already a full minute behind on his plan and so he tacked on with uncertainty clear in his voice, "And your fathers are bad too, and your pets?"

It honestly sounded like a question but it was apparently the right thing to say when all three of them screamed and rushed forward angrily, bowling him over.

"My mommy is not BAD!" Was what was screamed before a small fist made impact with his face with a loud thunk. Used to the pain Tsuna simply ignored the throbbing in his cheek and surged to his feet, ignoring screams and shouts as his orange sneaker covered feet made contact with the linoleum floor of the hallway as he speed towards the library doors.

Light taps could be heard as he used all his energy into getting at least half a fields length between then, he made sure to stay away from the windows and out of sight from the sides but still leaving his back in full view of his chasers. Tsuna couldn't say he was athletically inclined but what he could say was he had an amazing running speed built up in a mere two months of running from bullies. It didn't stop him from being extremely wary of physical aspects of life but it did prove that should he ever feel the need to run away from crazy people attempting to end his life, he would get a good shot at it.

Looking back over his shoulder Tsuna noticed the boys still running- good- and they were essentially a full hallway away from him- good- so digging his heals into the floor which gained him no grip at all, he eventually halted to a stop, then purposely stepped near the windows, in the direct line of sight of the running boys, who also ran near the windows, only Tsuna wasn't running anymore but rather calmly walking.

The thing about the library was it was the windows looked out to the rooftops of the other school building, and birds liked making nests high up didn't they? That and Tsuna stalked this particular bird well enough to know it spent lunches looking out from that particular rooftop.

So when Tsuna heard the crash of glass and frightened gasps, he knew things had went well and that those boys wouldn't be harassing him any time soon.

Because Tsuna did not run in hallways, or brake rules, he kept walking.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong>

"Excuse me," Tsuna tapped on the leg of books store owner, an older woman with greying hair, "You don't happen to have any books on trash talking would you?"

The woman gave him an inquisitive stare that he ignored in favour of looking around the place, feet still rooted to the spot, hands now gripping his backpack lightly. He really needed to get better at the provocative speech and insults that would spur his fellow school mates into their dimise. He also needed to work on that sympathy thing, but trash talk came first.

"No sweetie." The woman stared at him some more and he idly wondered if this was another, 'Sawada Tsuna' thing but before he could give her a fake name she silently walked off and came back moments later with a thick book. "This should help."

Shrugging Tsuna handed over the correct amount and wordlessly exited the bookstore.

"Harry Potter huh." Tsuna mumbled thoughtfully.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong>

"Stupid mudblood!" Tsuna had to admit, those Malfoys were really good at looking down on people but the real bread winner was Bellatrix. The demented woman could make Buddha want to attempt murder, she was the queen of trash talk and under her tutelage, he had flourished.

"Aww does the poor itty boy, feel mad?" Granted he hadn't got the tone of voice right, but he was getting there. Not to mention, his dancing around them well waving his imaginary wand was interesting, if not annoying and unnecessarily exhausting.

Unfortunately the better he got, the harder the hits got even if it did lure them to the Skylark on the roof top.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong>

"I need something more subtle when it comes to insults." Tsuna said while sipping from his bottle of apple juice. "Bella was great and all, but I'd rather not incite rage. I need something that insults while making it hard to gather, you know what I mean?"

Clearly the bookstore lady, did not. Still she pondered his request for a moment before walking off and returning with a set of DVD's. Without a word she placed them in front of him to show an odd foreign man with a red bandana placed over dread lock hair, coal lined eyes peering up at him with a cocky grin.

"This should help dear." The woman said with a smile.

Tsuna blinked. "Is this in English?"

"Yes dear."

He cocked his head to the side in bewilderment. "But I don't speak English."

She remained smiling and hastily Tsuna forked over some money and speed walked out of the shop. He would never question the book store lady, ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong>

"Cuttlefish. Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends, the cuttlefish." Tsuna had in fact learned English. It was quite easy to do when he had pulled up Japanese subtitles and connected words from both sides to each other. It was only a matter of looking up the sequence in which the English language formed their sentences which was the direct opposite of how the Japanese formed theirs and soon English was mastered. Well, if they spoke slow enough.

"Flipping glorious little sausages. Pen them up together, they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it? Or well, fish nature." Tsuna didn't understand what he was saying, or if it was even meant to be insulting or educational. Actually, he was pretty sure Captain Jack Sparrow didn't know what he was doing when he said it Barbosa either.

This was proved when boy number twelve frowned confused. "What does that mean?"

Tsuna sighed, "It means your mothers are bad. Now shut up and brake the school rules so I can be rid of you."

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong>

Walking through the hallways Tsuna was happy to note that no one so much as looked at him, he was on plan once more, a ghost. So happy was he that he almost didn't notice the glint of metal that soared through the air and in his direction and with only a split second he dodge it by a mere breath. Taking another quick step with a squeak as another object flew at him with alarming speed and strength as it lodged itself into the wall.

Turning in the direction it came from, caramel eyes darted around on full alert, catching sight of the small but powerful figure of Hibari Kyoya who just happened to be glaring holes into his skull. The heat of his gaze leaving Tsuna to wonder if it was normal to feel the sheer _hate_ rolling off of someone.

"Herbivore," Hibari spat out through grinding teeth, "I do not like being used."

And really, Tsuna should have known the older boy would catch on. Once is happenstance, twice is coincidence an three times is enemy action. He should have known better than to fall into a pattern.


	2. The demon and the boy who forgot to die

**Disclaimer-** _I own nothing!_

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings-<strong> _Everything from the last chapter loves. With the addition of, 'I have no Beta' So apologies in advance for any mistakes made._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note-<strong> _Hi everybody, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited. It means so much to me and I really hope that you like this new chapter, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The demon and the boy who forgot to die.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna and religion had always had a difficult relationship. On one hand, being the accidental philosophical child that he was (even if he was oblivious to it all) the idea of a higher power was highly debatable, romantic and poetic. One single person could spout lyrical text about god and the paths to spiritual acceptance and the lot and Tsuna would listen with rapt interest because beliefs of others was rather artistic in sense and Tsuna appreciated art. Unfortunately, Tsuna also appreciated science, so, on the other hand, Tsuna couldn't make himself buy into the whole over sized oven for diabolical souls and Hawaii of gold for those who were good little children.<p>

What Tsuna did know though, was that if these places did exist- given that the math was right and proper testing had been involved- then Tsuna, would go to neither of those places. For all that he was, Tsuna believed that he did not exist entirely. He walked through life believing he could not effect something and in turn, nothing could effect him. Some would call Tsuna apathetic and in some cases that may be true but Tsuna simply believed that his emotions were simply dulled.

There were times when he wished he could simply _feel _more. He would look around and watch as those surrounding him laughed, cried and got angry and wish he could feel the same way, but he didn't. Maybe it was the way he was made, maybe it was how he was raised, to never have expectations and so no powerful type of emotion ever took him.

Tsuna smiled and he knew what content felt like, he experienced it often. But there were times when he'd look around and feel confusion because all these children were laughing, tears forming in their eyes, hands clutching their stomachs as if their lives depended on it, and he couldn't help but wonder, what feeling _caused that?_

Tsuna knew what fondness was, his books all in pristine condition were an example of that. But it wasn't the same, it wasn't the same as when that one blonde boy would look up at his older brother and smile and his eyes would shimmer and there was just something untouchable between them. A bond, warmth flowing between them and the older boy would look down at the blonde and just, _know. _Or when those two girls who had only known each other for three months now, would glance at each other, a strange gleam entering their eyes and they would start laughing because no words were needed, _they understood each other. _Like when his caretaker would watch Ienari and there was this small subtle warmth that Tsuna could sense. Because Tsuna never connected with people, not even his books, he didn't know what it was like to want to protect something with his everything.

And Tsuna knew what annoyance was, but could never understand anger. Because although there were people who trod on his books, he never felt anger, only annoyance. Something that could be brushed off in the moment that it took to pick up the book, dust it off and let his eye catch the words of a new sentence.

Tsuna had read a library or two worth of books in his small life time and a constant subject in many books was; Humanity. What was it that made us human? He wasn't arrogant enough to say that he knew, it was a question that had been asked since the first scholar looked out at society with all it's wrong and corrupt ways coupled with it's loving families and innocent smiles, all those years ago. That scholar and many others saw the same species with so many different faces and labeled some monsters and others human.

But what made a human? Free will, perseverance and emotion. Those were common enough answers, humans were never meant to be slaves, they were out dominated by many predators and yet here they stand these many years later, evolving, always moving forward and always passionate, sympathizing and moral. If these thing were what made a human, then Tsuna wasn't sure he was one.

And if it was true, there were others who said that monsters aren't born but created. But Tsuna couldn't remember a time when he wasn't like this, when he wasn't so _dead. _Maybe, Tsuna had died at birth, had taken one breath and died but his heart forgot to stop beating and his lungs forgot to stop taking in air, they forgot he was supposed to be dead so he grew up, dead but still moving. Maybe, somewhere deep down inside there was a part of him that wanted to live and through sheer will his organs functioned to bend his subconscious need. Tsuna had though about many times but it didn't stop what was reality- Tsuna was dead. So dead. So very, very, _dead._

But not now.

Not now.

Not now when he felt so _alive, _so on the verge of death. It felt as if he were dying, but this was the closest he had ever felt to truly existing in the world.

Pain flared in all his muscles as he lurched to the side only to have metal clip his head causing his vision to blur but Tsuna didn't care, it was amazing. His lungs burned from his heavy panting, they felt on the verge of collapsing and the older boy now standing above him grinned down at him like the predator he was, tonfa at Tsuna's throat. And god damn, Tsuna grinned straight back before kicking wildly like an animal trying to escape his cage.

An errant elbow clocked the Hibari in the back of his knee slightly loosening his stance and giving Tsuna a moment to roll away, vision swimming and a piercing bells ringing in his ears. He wasn't going to survive this, he knew, he didn't have the physical capabilities needed to take this boy down but at this moment he really didn't care. He wanted to fight, the metallic taste in his mouth spurring him on.

White teeth flashed as Tsuna rushed forward blindly to attack the dark haired boy only to be sent flying back with a thwack, like a fly not worth his time. Tsuna hit the wall and slid down it's white surface with a groan. He could feel warm liquid running down the side of his face and on his back but he couldn't see it through the haze in his eyes. He couldn't hear a thing and it wouldn't be long until his adrenalin made him numb, unable to feel any of the hits being made on his body.

_Left. _Something whispered, the voice like poisoned honey, smooth, soft, sweet and deadly. _Left! _It hissed again and with what ever energy he had Tsuna swerved to the left, his hearing coming back to him again so he could make out the crash of the wall as the older boys weapon made contact with it, right in the place Tsuna's head had been.

_Get up. Now! _Tsuna lurched to his feet disorientated but not quickly enough as hard steel rammed into his rib cage breaking what he assumed to be three ribs with sickening cracks, his hearing cutting out again with a vicious scream before nothing but silence. It was dark, silent and warm as calm descended on him, the thrill of battle gone. The honeyed poison slowly spreading around in his veins like an all encompassing balm until he felt his chaotic thoughts center on one thing; getting out alive.

Tsuna felt like a puppet on strings, his body not his own as his vision swam one more before coming into focus as his eyes flew open. It was still silent as his legs readjusted themselves and his arms came forward in half formed fists, one kept at level with his neck the other placed out and at level with his middle. Like an outside spectator of the fight Tsuna watched as Hibari quirked a brow before quickly rising to the challenge and Tsuna promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When Tsuna woke up, he sure as the mighty supposed Hell- or seven Hells depending on your religious out look- wasn't on the floor. He was standing opposite to a slightly ruffled Hibari Kyoya who grinned at him, teeth gleaming and holy Rah, was that scary or what? His body hurt and he was sure it wasn't normal for his arm to look like a broken flamingos neck. Still, Tsuna could feel his bored calm return to him and with all his lack of self preservation he smiled at the skylark, the picture of pure innocence and asked, "Does this make us friends?"<p>

The hiss of metal was his answer but Tsuna didn't speak bird and so he naturally assumed that, yes, he and Hibari Kyoya, were friends. Not that he would tell anyone because that brought to much attention to himself. But it was the thought that counts.

* * *

><p>Limping home Tsuna ignored all the pain he had in his body, recently, due to a combination of bullies and leading them into traps, had taken a moment to say 'hey, we're constantly being beaten up, let's get better at enduring it.' Not that he was complaining, it certainly made things easier for him. Especially since Kyoya had declared they would be having play dates from now on and by play dates, Tsuna meant rounds of let's beat Tsuna up until he passes out and wakes up minutes later to a seriously demented and puffing bird. Tsuna had, of course, read book on friendship and a common theme among them were the acceptance of the odd quirks of a friend. So if Kyoya- who had tried to kill him for addressing him by his given name- wanted to be a wannabe demon with an obsession with eating habits, Tsuna generously allowed him to. Though he doubted the Hibari seriously only ate meat.<p>

Not only that Tsuna could- he couldn't see him- but felt his new friend stalking him through the streets to the house of his caretaker and two-faced brother. No seriously, Tsuna had considered the fact his brother was so happy chappy on the outside world before he returned to his mother and brother and suddenly he was back to being a certified jerk. Of course there weren't actual certificates for jerks, but politicians were a close second. He didn't really care what Ienari chose for his future career as long as he didn't follow in his sires footsteps and become a male stripper. Tsuna wouldn't let his younger brother ruin himself like that, it was his duty as the wise figure in Ienari's life. One he was obligated to fill.

Not once did Tsuna think that maybe the Hibari following him was only there to find out where his prey dwelt or to murder him and his family in their sleep, friends didn't do that. Hibari Kyoya was just making sure he got home safely, how nice of him.

Tsuna skipped up the path to his home and without bothering to knock- it was his cave, why knock?- he moved silently through the hallways until he came across his caretaker humming quietly while swaying side to side, her back facing him and obviously cooking.

"Tsu-kun? It's almost pitch black outside, what took you so long?" His care taker turned to look at him, her lips parting in mild shock at his twisted arm and the welts that peppered his skin before she smiled brightly, "Oh, Tsu-kun, did you fall again?"

Surprise flitted through his body. "Yes. I did." His mind went back to when he was sliding down a wall and fell to the ground. Perhaps his caretaker wasn't so oblivious after all. For a second he thought her mind would jump to some odd conclusion like, Tsuna being bullied by a demon of a child. While Kyoya-chan was indeed a demon of pure wrath- as a friend he would one day tell him so- he was no mere child, nor was he bulling Tsuna, just playing, like friends should.

None the less, he thought he should praise his caretaker for not jumping to stupid conclusions like he thought she would. Walking forward he gave her knee, the only place his short body could reach, two quick pats, "Well done Caretaker, well done."

He watched with pitying eyes as she giggled and ruffled his hair as if he were the one that had made progress this day. Tsuna shook his head ruefully, poor caretaker, poor, _poor _caretaker. She would never understand the workings of the world. Without him, his caretaker would surely perish, some one needed to guide this poor oblivious creature and wasn't going to be the male stripper, that was for sure. Giving her one last affectionate pat- for caretakers required much love and affection- he told her he would wait for dinner in his room.

"Okay Tsu-kun. Have fun." She exclaimed with a happy smile. Another reason to pity his poor caretaker, rooms were no fun. They were places you slept in, places you read in, not have fun. Not that she understood that, misguided creature she was. Sympathy crept along his spine and Tsuna was determined to love and care for his caretaker. For no one in the world cared for him like his caretaker- it was her job after all- but who was there to care for his caretaker? Not the male stripper, his sire, he was always away on his naked expeditions and Ienari was busy training to be a politician. It was up to Tsuna, he'd have to read up on taking care of Caretakers.

Climbing the stairs to his bedroom, he quietly entered and flopped on the bed after locking the door. Tsuna peeped at the shadow that was cast against his white lace curtains and smiled, "Kyoya-chan, did you want to come in?"

His curtains parted as the dark haired boy leaped in the room with the grace of a stalking tiger, but in this case it was a demon bird and his equally weird friend. "We are _not _friends, herbivore. I did _not _give you permission to call me by my given name." He hissed, metal claws already come out to play.

Tsuna smiled benevolently, "Of course not Demon-sama." He said knowing full well that the skylark was not very good at showing his feelings. Clearly Kyoya-chan was overwhelmed by the sheer intensity of his love for his first friend but didn't know how to go about this wonderful friendship. Tsuna would have to- discreetly- give him a book on the ways of friendship.

Grey eyes narrowed on his form, scanning him before landing on his arm, "Your mother. She did not mention your injury, your arm is clearly dislocated." The Hibari's voice was low for a child his age, dropping even more so in that one sentence. It reminded Tsuna of the one that he'd heard in his own head, like dangerous, poisoned honey, only more rough. In it Tsuna could hear a silent accusation, of what he didn't know and for some reason that made him squirm slightly.

"You mean the Caretaker?" Tsuna asked in confusion before his eyes widened in comprehension. Kyoya-chan had caught on to the slowness of his caretaker, clearly, he too could notice her pitiable situation and so Tsuna began to explain, "Yes, she is a lovable thing but so easily sidetracked. Don't worry Kyoya-chan, I'm taking very good care of her. She requires much attention, who knows what she'll do if I take my eyes off her for too long. You know she married a male stripper? This of course, resulting in Ienari and I's birth. Poor thing, she just doesn't understand how the world works. Fear not though, I'm working on her."

A low rumbling sound came from his best demon friend that originated somewhere in his throat or chest, Tsuna couldn't tell. "You're serious." Grey eyes stared into caramel brown, searching for something, the rumbling increased when he apparently found it, "You're serious. Herbivore, this woman is supposed to take care of you, not the other way round." He growled, not even mentioning the use of his first name.

Tsuna cocked his head to the side with a frown. "She does take care of me, she feeds me."

Kyoya-chan took a step forward, his knees lightly touching his own as he glared down at him, "Mothers are supposed to do more than feed their children. They're supposed to care for them, emotionally. They're supposed to heal every injury, cry over the ones they can't, ask about your day, hug you and love you, no matter what."

Tsuna could feel his lips parting at the description of what sounded like a perfect being. Kyoya-chan was describing a goddess, he must be, something so compassionate. Tsuna couldn't say he wanted one of these mothers, he'd been looking for one sure, but he'd never truly wanted one. Never. Not once. For how could someone want something the had never fully comprehended? Still, some thing clicked in Tsuna's mind as he repeated his friends words over in his mind, "Mother? You misunderstand Kyoya-chan, I don't have a mother. Never have, I just have the Caretaker downstairs." Pausing he smiled again, "Do you have a Mother? They sound wonderful."

The skylark's eyes burned through his smile making Tsuna want to drop it but he kept it on, it would feel weird to be without it, "Yes. Once." His voice was odd, it lost it's gravelly tone and bordered on a whine of a lost puppy. A demon puppy, but a puppy.

Tsuna despite his lack of social skills understood that his demon friend had lost his mother and was sad about it. Tsuna couldn't really comprehend losing a mother, he didn't have one but they sounded like brilliant creatures of light and it would be an infinite shame to have had such a wonderful being and losing it. So Tsuna gave neither a smile nor comforting pat like he would with his caretaker, for he didn't understand but simply did what he could, be Tsuna. Half dead, half robot Tsuna. "Hey Kyoya-chan could you put my arm back in place?"

The demon puppy returned to being a demon bird and with gentleness Tsuna didn't know his new best friend had, he placed one small hand his bruised shoulder and with the other he gripped the arm that looked like a broken flamingo and all while staring in his eyes he gave a twist and pull before popping it back in place. Tsuna winced slightly but was quick to throw the pain from his mind and with his perfectly perfect arm he reached to grasp his birds hand, flipping it over and expecting the callouses that ran along his palm before the hand was ripped from him.

Tsuna ignored the startled look from the dark haired boy and giggled, "Does this mean I can call you Kyoya-chan?" Kyoya-chan opened his mouth, the tip of a sharp canine barring itself to him before grey eyes darted to his arm- that although put back in place, still looked like a absolutely useless limb- and his lips clamped down on themselves, the sound of teeth grinding against teeth loud in the quiet room.

He wasn't so sure of it, but Tsuna was sure that his demon boy just had just grown a conscious, this was a big leap in their relationship. Kyoya-chan just stood up and moved towards the window, "Go see a doctor, Herbivore." He said, which was a first because Tsuna simply assumed that the Hibari just growled everything. He supposed it was the closest thing to acceptance and an apology as he was going to get.

He liked that, Tsuna wasn't so humany as other people being half dead and all, so he didn't really understand a lot of social requirements. He played along, made sure to do what his books told him to but he never could _understand. _His books told him this was essential, emotion was important and though Tsuna had emotion, sometimes he couldn't comprehend them, didn't know how to express them, he'd never been taught how. No one ever had time for him but looking at Kyoya-chan Tsuna smiled because, neither did the skylark.

So they would be good un-humany friends together.

The demon and the dead boy.

* * *

><p>As it were, Tsuna did not go to a doctor. He didn't even go to school, the next morning he had woken up, flitted down the stairs at a high speed and tracked down his caretaker and flippantly told his misguided carer that he would not be attending school for the next three days. Ienari had thrown a tantrum but his good little caretaker had sternly told him that the family needed at least one doctor in the family. This amused Tsuna because clearly, Ienari was to be a politician. On the other hand it seemed that his caretaker was finally coming to understand that he was not to be forced into situations he didn't want to be in- namely first grade. Either that or she had just given up on him, which was fine by him. See, she was learning already.<p>

Now, Tsuna didn't just go taking days off school because he felt like it, though to be honest he was far beyond it. But today he needed to get to the bottom of his psychosis. Yesterday he had heard a voice inside his head that had quite possibly taken over his body while he was asleep. He wasn't exactly a psychologist but that kind of thing was probably not good. Probably.

So now Tsuna sat with his eyes closed and his legs folded beneath him, attempting to put himself in a meditative trance. Clearing his mind was a hard thing for him considering his thoughts ran faster than most but eventually he managed to achieve nothing but white noise in his head. The humming was a relaxing sound, like static on a T.V and classical music combined to be nothing more than a low murmur. He knew nothing but white and black his own conscious moved in and out of his head until he finally centered himself in his psyche.

Trying to expand his hearing range, Tsuna listened out for any oddities in his mind like a different personality that had zero intelligence, a penchant for blondes, turning green, and pure violence. Okay, so maybe he'd taken that from somewhere else but the possibility was there. Still there was nothing out of order, all was white, just like it should be, everything was Tsuna. Yet as he called into his mind, he felt something call back and a string, nothing but a single thread as thin as cotton in hyperspace rushed out toward him. It was a bright orange, but it belonged in all this white, so whatever it was, it wasn't a personality that wasn't his own. It wasn't even the invention of his own mind, he knew this because it wasn't white like the rest of his mind.

_Hello. _It purred and Tsuna was startled to find that the was the same as his own yet lower in pitch and flowing. He watched as the thread wriggled around his blank minds-cape and noticed that the voice that spoke in his head, was nothing more than his own imagination. The thread had burst with emotion, and he had automatically translated it into words. The thread was pure animalistic instinct, a lie detector and mind reader.

This made a lot of sense to him, yesterday when playing with Kyoya-chan, he followed the voice's instructions but how did it know when to turn and dodge? How did a lion know when to spring for it's prey? Instinct, that's all it was. Tsuna could feel himself have a moment of both relief and disappointment. On one hand, he wasn't insane but on the other hand, he wasn't insane. It would have been pretty cool to be insane.

With effort he reached out mentally to grasp at the orange thread, only for it to send him in a playful frenzy and suddenly Tsuna was playing tag with a piece of string in his own head.

_You can't catch me! _He translated the emotions quickly into words and Tsuna smiled. He never lost a game.

* * *

><p>Dark grey eyes watched the statue like form that hadn't moved in four hours, waiting for something to happen with surprising patience. Suddenly smaller boy twitched, his lips parting to speak, "I'm coming after you, you piece of ugly orange cotton!"<p> 


End file.
